Te amo, princesa
by Kyubi1
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Princess no hubiera aparecido en la ciudad Tenguu? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera aparecido en otro lugar? Esta es la historia de un viejo hombre que ha perdido todo y que, al encontrar al espíritu, la adopta como su propia hija. Princess tiene una nueva vida, pero pronto descubre que la muerte siempre está cerca y que la felicidad dura solo un instante.


**Hola a todos, hoy he estado publicando como loco, pero de todas las cosas que publiqué hoy, de esta estoy muy orgulloso, ¡mi fanfic número 50, que genial! No me la creo ni yo. No todas mis historias podrán ser tan geniales, pero todas son mías y las quiero. Esta no es la excepción. **

**Este fic es un: ¿qué pasaría si…? Enfocado totalmente en Tohka, uno de mis personajes favoritos de Date A Live. A mí me encantó escribir algo tan diferente que espero pueda gustarles a ustedes también. **

**Sin más, disfrútenlo. **

* * *

**Te amo, princesa**

Un día como cualquier otro, la mañana empieza desde muy temprano, es temporada del festival Tenou; una celebración que tienen en común todas las escuelas de la ciudad Tenguu, una en la que participan por ganarse el título del número uno, pero antes de eso, existe una gran planeación, inversión de tiempo, esfuerzo y hasta dinero, contribución de dinero y decisiones que tomar.

Pero en un lugar alejado de Tenguu, donde se puede llegar por carretera, a casi 40 minutos de viaje, el día comienza desde muy temprano para las personas que viven ahí.

Acostumbrado el cuerpo a levantarse sin necesidad de una alarma, sus ojos se abren con cierta pesadez, sin embargo, sabe que no es momento de volver a cerrarlos, así que se sienta en el borde de la cama, el colchón rechina y la madera truena un poco. Los muebles son viejos y están algo desgastados. Necesitan trabajo.

Pero está consciente de eso, y que necesita despertarse, así que se da palmaditas en las suaves mejillas, el sonido que emite es como el de un aplauso que hace eco en su cuarto. Uno en el que no tiene más que un armario, un buró con tres cajones, su cama, una ventana donde tiene macetas con flores amarillas y violetas, un cesto de plástico de color blanco donde está la ropa sucia; la cual va por la mitad.

Soltó un suspiro al estar de pie, era momento de empezar con el día de hoy.

Escogió su ropa del armario; un conjunto de una blusa con botones de color celeste y un short hasta las rodillas de color azul oscuro. Luego fue a las gavetas, donde escogió calcetines oscuros, unas bragas sencillas de color azul y sus ojos notaron los guantes negros; estos los sacó y los dejó encima del buró.

El baño fue frío, pero le sirvió para levantarse por completo, se envolvió en una gran toalla y se secó lo más que pudo, puesto que la madera no debía mojarse. Cuando regresó al cuarto se vistió por completo, poniéndose los guantes oscuros y unos botines de color caqui que estaban deteriorados y muy usados.

—Bien. —Sonrió y se acercó a su espejo de forma ovalada, tomó su peine y se cepilló el cabello.

Hasta que escuchó un golpe en la ventana, por lo que se giró a ella, pero no había nada, hasta que notó como una piedra pequeña volvió a impactar con el cristal, así que se acercó rápidamente y abrió la ventana para sacar su cabeza.

—¿¡Quién está haciendo eso?!

—Buenos días, princesa —contestó un hombre muy maduro con una voz algo grave, pero con ánimo—. Veo que ya casi estás lista, pero hoy te gané, ¡otra vez!

—¡Ah, lo lamento! ¿Ya empezaste sin mí, Tsubasa-san? —preguntó apenada—. Solo me falta el cabello y ya voy…

—Que sea pronto, el trabajo no espera a nadie, princesa. —Ella asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa, él asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.

El hombre miró como la chica volvió a entrar en su cuarto y cerró la ventana. Este hombre tenía el cabello negro muy largo, por lo que lo tenía atado en una coleta, era de tez blanca, ojos cafés, cejas algo tupidas y barba descuidada de un mes y medio.

Tenía ropas cómodas y usaba un bastón para caminar, aunque no parecía tener ninguna lesión visible.

En donde se encontraba era en un jardín bastante grande, justo detrás de su casa, donde la hierba mala se estaba apoderando de todo, había costales de abono, ciertos instrumentos de jardinería, algunos pequeños hoyos cavados con una pala de mano, y flores, por supuesto.

La chica no perdió tiempo en peinarse, simplemente lo hizo rápidamente y sin lastimarse, para atarse el cabello con una cinta de color rojo. Luego corrió para salir de su habitación, cerró la puerta con usar su pierna y bajó por las escaleras, haciendo ruido con cada escalón recorrido.

Sin embargo, cuando salió por la puerta trasera de la casa, donde era prácticamente la entrada al jardín, se apresuró mucho más para llegar con el hombre.

—¡Ya estoy aquí, no tiene por qué hacerlo! —dijo en tono de regaño y lo hizo a un lado suavemente, para arrodillarse en la tierra, manchándose y empezó a arrancar la mala hierba desde la raíz.

—Jajaja, no estoy tan viejo, princesa —contestó con un tono amable y con una sonrisa—. Y esto lo he hecho desde siempre, antes de que tu llegaras.

—Pero ahora estoy aquí, Tsubasa-san —contestó mientras arrancaba todo usando las manos, para eso los guantes, para evitar alguna herida o por si su piel era sensible—. Además, ¡estas flores son muy bellas! No sé de dónde las encontraste.

—Bueno, cuando eres un adepto a la jardinería y tienes pasatiempos dignos de un viejo como yo, encuentras justo lo que estás buscando. —Se levantó apoyándose de su bastón de madera oscura, y fue a sentarse en un banquito de madera, observando a la chica trabajar—. Además, ¿ya te olvidaste, Tohka?

—¿Uh? —preguntó al girarse al hombre con duda en sus ojos color añil.

—Una vez me preguntaste si había flores de todos los colores que habías visto alguna vez. Y yo te dije que sí, así que me pediste si un día podrías verlos todos en este jardín —explicó con una sonrisa y soltó una risita, los ojos de ella brillaron.

—¡Ah! ¿¡Por eso lo está haciendo?!

—Así es.

—¿¡De verdad?!

—Claro que sí.

—¡Bien! —dijo con energía y con el ceño levemente fruncido—. ¡Me esforzaré entonces!

Tohka realizó la tarea rápidamente, con una energía y velocidades sobrehumanas, mientras el hombre la observaba con cierto orgullo y alegría.

Luego fue tiempo de plantar las nuevas flores en los hoyos que Tsubasa había cavado, la chica tuvo cuidado, se manchó las manos y las rodillas, distribuyó el abono. Así lo hizo cerca de cuatro veces, esta planta tenía flores blancas; era un bonito color y sus pétalos eran muy suaves al tacto.

—¡Ahh! ¡Listo, Tsubasa-san! —dijo al limpiarse el sudor de la frente al ver su buen trabajo.

—Bien hecho, Tohka —contestó a sus espaldas, con algo de dificultad, entonces ella se giró para verlo tratando de arrastrar la bolsa de abono.

—¡Ah, ah! ¡No! ¿Qué está haciendo? —decía mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia él para cargar la bolsa como si nada y eso que pesaba más de quince kilos—. Lo haré yo, no te preocupes.

—Gracias, aunque no era necesario —contestó un poco apenado, pero ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—¿La llevo donde están las otras herramientas?

—Sí. Yo te llevaré las otras y arreglaré un poco aquí, luego será momento de desayunar.

—¡Umu! —Se animó mucho más de repente—. Entonces, iré a recolectar luego. ¡Puedo hacerlo!

La chica se apresuró al lugar indicado que ya se conocía de memoria, mientras el hombre maduro pudo observar lo largo de su cabello color ciruela, así como su ropa sucia, realmente era irónico llamarla "princesa", cuando hacía el trabajo de un hombre, no el de una dama especial.

Tohka, al terminar con su primera tarea, se apartó de la casa un poco, donde se encontró con una extensión algo grande que estaba cercada, era la zona de cultivo donde se tenían parcelas para una verdura diferente; tomate, lechuga, cebolla, zanahoria, acelgas, pimientos y brócoli.

Pero claro, esto también era parte de su trabajo diario, porque junto con Tsubasa, desde hace unos meses, le había enseñado a plantar y dar mantenimiento a la tierra, a los cultivos, y era un trabajo muy sufrido porque todo era tradicional, las herramientas eran escasas.

La chica también aprendió a cocinar, así que se emocionaba un poco al escoger las verduras del día, porque iban a ser su alimento, y era genial que estuviera fresco. Cocinaba todos los días; desayuno, comida y cena.

Trabajaba todos los días haciendo lo mismo y había poco entretenimiento, en la tarde también recibía clases de Tsubasa sobre muchos temas que la chica desconocía totalmente, incluso le dejaba tareas.

Hoy no sería excepción.

Tohka regresó con las verduras maduras que encontró, cargándolas en los brazos, abrió la puerta con algo de dificultad, pero estaba animada y contenta, tenía algunas ideas para el desayuno de hoy.

—¡Hoy hubo muchos tomates! —dijo al entrar en la casa, pero no hubo respuesta.

Pero en lugar de molestarse por eso, ya que Tsubasa sí estaba ahí, ella agachó la cabeza al ver que estaba justo en ese sitio tan especial: un altar con un incienso y las fotos de una mujer y un niño. El hombre mayor estaba rezando en voz baja.

—Lo lamento… —susurró y se dirigió a la cocina donde dejó todo en una mesa, luego regresó para pararse al lado del hombre.

Tsubasa le prestó atención entonces, porque ella juntó las palmas, cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza. Eso le hizo sonreír de cierta forma, ellos ya no estaban y por eso se aisló del mundo en esta casa, donde se dedicó a hacer crecer vida; flores y plantas que daban fruto y vegetales.

«No se preocupen, señora Tsubasa, pequeño Tsubasa. Todos los días me estoy esforzando cada vez más para que Tsubasa-san no se esfuerce de más, me está enseñando muchas cosas, él ha cuidado de mí desde que me encontró… Ahora yo lo cuido a él, así que, por eso… ¡No se preocupen!»

El señor había encontrado a Tohka hace varios meses, su aparición fue a partir del caos; un terremoto espacial que se llevó una gran porción de tierra, en un bosque, donde el señor Tsubasa estaba cazando.

Al ver que se trataba de una chica en unas extrañas ropas, para alguien que no espera nada más que la muerte después de haber perdido a su esposa e hijo en el gran terremoto espacial que desató la muerte en el continente de Eurasia, hace 30 años, no tenía miedo de lo desconocido, sobre todo en su particular forma de vida.

Esta chica no tenía nombre, pero era por completo diferente a la Tohka responsable, animada, positiva y amable que veía en estos momentos, con la que compartía todos sus conocimientos y la guiaba por el buen camino. Le ofreció ayuda y le trató con amabilidad, la acogió en su hogar como si fuera su hija.

Con el trato y el aprendizaje, su corazón fue cambiando y el de él también, naciendo una extraña, bonita y dolorosa idea en su corazón, una que le hizo llorar en momentos de soledad. Porque Tohka había cambiado y le había dado una razón de vivir, incluso si ella era un ser poderoso que pudo haberlo matado desde la primera vez que se vieron, con el cambio, él solamente pudo reflexionar sobre su crecimiento: "¿así hubiera sido si mi hijo aún estuviera vivo?"

Llegada la tarde, al finalizar con las horas de clase en la que Tohka resolvió ejercicios de matemáticas de nivel primaria, así como aprendió palabras nuevas al buscar todas las que fueron desconocidas en la lectura de hoy, en el diccionario, y más actividades de otras materias esenciales para la educación, estaba algo cansada.

—Bien hecho, princesa.

—Gracias, Tsubasa-san —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y se puso a guardar sus cosas rápidamente, mientras el señor seguía con un libro en mano, usando lentes y sentado en el sillón individual.

—Ya casi son las siete de la noche, será mejor que haga la cena.

—¡La puedo hacer yo! —dijo rápidamente y hasta alzó la mano como si fuera una petición en clase.

—No, no. Hoy fue un día pesado para ti, tienes que descansar, princesa. No es justo que alguien tan joven como tú esté ayudando a un viejo como yo.

—No quería ayudar a nadie y pensé que nadie quería hacerlo conmigo también. Pero tú me enseñaste que no es así, y que, aunque nadie lo agradezca lo suficiente, debo ayudar a otros, sobre todo a los viejos como tú y a los más pequeños —dijo con buen humor, recordando cuando le explicó horas y horas sobre el comportamiento, valores e ideales—. Además, somos una… Somos lo que… Lo que hay, ¿verdad, Tsubasa-san?

—Sí, tú eres todo lo que tengo y yo soy todo lo que tienes; pero oye, estoy seguro que un día tendrás muchas más personas a tu alrededor. —Ella parpadeó un par de veces, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien solo con Tsubasa-san.

—Ya lo verás, princesa —dijo con una sonrisa de confianza, luego se retiró a la cocina, Tohka le siguió—. ¿Por qué me sigues?

—Para ver si no se te olvida tomar tu medicina, cuando no la tomas, te pones mal… —comentó con preocupación y su rostro perdió felicidad.

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro que aún debo tener pastillas.

Sin embargo, las cosas no fueron así, las pastillas se terminaron, así que Tohka, al darse cuenta, abrió mucho sus ojos color añil, Tsubasa le miró con un rostro sereno y de buen humor.

—No te preocupes, las iré a comprar mañana a la ciudad…

—¡Pero!

—Ya es muy tarde, no regresaría a tiempo.

«Pero si no la toma, será como esa vez que igual no teníamos más… Tsubasa-san, ¿por qué siempre se lo toma tan a la ligera? Yo nunca me enfermo, incluso cuando me lastimo, no es nada grave, pero él es viejo… Dice que es normal que sea más débil». Tohka apretó los puños y agachó la cabeza al recordar cómo casi sufrió de un derrame sino fuera porque usó sus poderes para llevarlo rápidamente al hospital. «No pasará de nuevo, no lo permitiré». Miró las fotografías de la señora y el hijo del señor, ambos fallecidos, no podía fallarles. «¡No lo permitiré!»

—Iré yo, Tsubasa-san.

—¿Qué? No. No debes, la ciudad está lejos y ya es muy tarde.

—¡Aun hay autobuses a esta hora, no te dejaré así!

—Es peligroso allá afuera, sobre todo a esta hora, algo malo podría pasarte, iré mañana a comprar más, no hay porque precipitarnos, princesa.

—Lo mismo dijiste la anterior vez y casi te mueres… —dijo duramente y con tristeza, pero se estaba conteniendo—. ¡No dejaré que te pase algo malo de nuevo! Voy a ir, ¡con o sin tu permiso!

—Tohka…

La chica tomó las llaves y la billetera del señor, para salir corriendo a toda velocidad, usando parte de sus poderes y resistencia. No había tomado un baño, no se había cambiado de ropas después de un día tan pesado como este, como todos sus días, solo lo soportaba porque ella no era humana.

Era una calamidad, pero esos días los había dejado muy atrás.

Y por eso mismo, no usaría sus poderes, tal como le enseñaron, no llamaría la atención, incluso si estaba en un apuro. Así que esperó unos minutos en la parada de autobús, y se fue ahí, presa de la ansiedad y haciendo memoria de la última vez que estuvo en ciudad Tenguu.

40 minutos después, llegó a la terminal de autobuses, y a partir de ahí fue corriendo al lugar donde había todo tipo de tiendas: el centro de la ciudad, el corazón. Pero la terminal estaba, como siempre, en los límites de la ciudad y ella no sabía moverse por esos lugares, así que preguntó y corrió a toda velocidad para llegar al lugar.

Se tardó media hora más y tuvo muchos problemas al cruzar las calles, estuvo a punto de ser atropellada, era su culpa por no prestar suficiente atención, pues en donde ella pasaba la mayoría de su vida no existía nada de estas cosas.

Cuando llegó a la farmacia, ya era mucho más tarde, estaba cansada y jalando aire, su cabello estaba mojado de tanto sudor y sus ropas estaban también sucias, con olor a sudor y abono. Las personas dentro le vieron como verían a un indigente, pero no le importó y se acercó con la señorita de la caja.

—Disculpe… Yo… Estoy buscando una medicina…

—¿Qué nombre tiene?

—Eh, yo no lo sé, es… es un encargo, es para la… Presión —explicó con algo de dificultad.

—Oh, de acuerdo, espere aquí. —Y se retiró a buscar las medicinas.

Tohka suspiro de alivio, pero le duró muy poco, porque se sobresaltó cuando sonó una alarma, una que causó que todas las personas ahí salieran corriendo, incluso las de la farmacia, dejaron su puesto y salieron corriendo del lugar.

—¡Espere! ¿¡A dónde va?! —Sin embargo, nadie se dignó a explicarle nada y siguieron su camino—. ¡Espere, por favor!

Tohka salió a la calle solo para ser testigo de cómo todos corrían hacia un lugar específico, ella no entendía nada. Pero la alarma indicaba un terremoto espacial, que estaba a punto de suceder.

«¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? Tsubasa-san necesita la medicina… ¡La necesita ahora!» La chica empezó a desesperarse y perdida en sus pensamientos, pronto se encontró totalmente sola. «¡Tiene que haber otro lugar en el que vendan esas cosas!»

Tohka empezó a correr sin un destino, alejándose del centro en poco tiempo, estaba desesperada y muy preocupada por la única persona que cuidaba de ella, que le enseñaba todo, que era como un padre.

Y entonces, sucedió.

Un terremoto espacial cerca de la Arena Tenguu, uno que se comió una gran área de la ciudad, uno que alocó el aire y sacudió la tierra. La chica cayó al suelo inevitablemente, pero entonces reconoció este hecho.

Ella había aparecido de esa forma también, hace meses. Alguien como ella, estaba apareciendo en este mundo, en esta ciudad, justo ahora… deteniendo el curso de las cosas, de la vida… la vida de la única persona que le importaba.

—Maldito… —susurró con rabia al ponerse de pie con algo de lentitud y se acercó a la zona de explosión rápidamente—. ¡Muéstrate!

—¿Oh?

Entonces el humo se disipó, para mostrar a una bella chica con un vestido hermoso de colores azul y amarillo, tenía los pechos grandes, ojos azulados y cabello del mismo tono. Esta chica miró a Tohka y se sonrojó ligeramente, así como sonrió.

—¿Estabas esperando por mí? Eres muy linda, pero pareces molesta… —dijo con una voz melodiosa y voló hasta estar frente a ella, quien tenía el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Si estás aquí por mí, no tienes que esperar más…

—Tú… Todo es por tu culpa y no pareces confundida… Sabes lo que estás haciendo, ¿verdad? —declaró entre dientes y apretó los guantes oscuros al hacer puño ambas manos, era una calamidad diferente ella, quien empezó siendo una idiota—. Justo ahora, justo ahora…

—Tranquila —dijo con una voz en un tono diferente y la tomó de la mejilla, pero Tohka le retiró la mano encima de un manotazo—. ¡Ay! ¿Qué te sucede?

—¡No me toques! —Frunció el ceño—. Solamente Tsubasa-san puede tocarme, porque es como mi Oto-san.

—Oh, vaya… Que decepción —dijo algo malhumorada y mirando a Tohka con desaprobación—. Hablando de un miserable hombre de esa forma, de seguro te tiene engañada, te lo aseguro, todos ellos son iguales. Son cucarachas egoístas y bestias crueles que no deberían existir.

«No deberían… ¿De existir?» Tohka recordó cuando el viejo le enseñó a escribir, a leer, a contar todos los números hasta el mil, cuando le enseñó a cocinar, a plantar, a hacer las compras, la limpieza, a levantarse temprano, a cómo vestirse correctamente, sobre los valores como el respeto.

En esta chica solamente notaba el desprecio a los hombres y a Tsubasa, quien de seguro estaba sufriendo ahora, esperando por su regreso y por las pastillas. Pero esta mujer había aparecido para arruinarlo todo. Sin embargo, había algo que quería saber de forma clara…

—¿No deberían de… existir?

—Así es —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y usó su voz, porque hubo algo extraño que Tohka pudo sentir—. No deberían de existir, ni uno solo de ellos. ¿Entiendes? Dime que también piensas así.

—Estás diciendo que… ¿Tsubasa-san no debería… de existir? —preguntó con una voz vacía y seguía apretando fuertemente los puños.

—Bueno, mírate, aunque eres linda, te ves tan terrible, de seguro estás así por culpa de ese hombre, así que… Es correcto, él también no debería de existir.

—Ya veo…

Después de eso, Tohka soltó un puñetazo a la chica que la mandó contra las ventanas de un edificio que se destrozaron, hizo un estruendo terrible y el suelo se manchó de algo de sangre. El puño de la chica seguía estirado, pero temblando, por la velocidad y fuerza, algunos botones de su blusa salieron disparados, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto.

—¡Por favor, detente! —gritó una voz masculina atrás de ella, pero Tohka no se giró, seguía con la cabeza agachada—. ¡No tienes por qué seguir peleando!

—No. Al contrario. —Tohka se giró al muchacho que recién apareció—. Tengo una razón para hacerlo.

El chico era de cabello azul, ojos color ámbar, era un poco más alto que ella, también vestía ropas escolares y por alguna razón, estaba por ahí. Cuando la vio, se sintió algo asustado de ver a una mujer tan molesta y con las ropas así.

—No me importa quién seas, esto no es asunto tuyo, además, ¡esa chica lo merecía, es una idiota!

El joven tragó saliva y se mantuvo callado por unos segundos, pero se escuchó un grito a su espalda, pero antes de poder voltearse, una onda de choque impactó en su espalda, el chico de cabello azul saltó a un lado para esquivar el cuerpo de Tohka que mandado a volar y chocó contra un auto que, al impactar, no solo abolló, sino que causó que estallara.

—¡NO! —gritó el joven ya muy tarde y se giró a otra dirección viendo como la chica con vestido bonito y elegante estaba volando en dirección a ellos.

—Eso realmente me dolió y eso que pensé que eras una chica linda, pero estás sucia… Y ahora lo pagarás.

El cuerpo de Tohka había caído algo lejos, sus ropas estaban parcialmente quemadas y rotas, también tenía sangre escurriéndole de la espalda, su cabello ya estaba suelto para estos momentos y muy adolorida, la chica logró levantarse, sorprendiendo mucho al muchacho, quien se mostró desesperado de no saber qué hacer.

—¿¡Cuál es tu nombre?! —gritó Tohka, entre adolorida y enojada.

—¿Ahora quieres saber de mí? Hmp. Me llamo Izayoi Miku, y a partir de ahora, lo vas a recordar muy bien… —dijo con una sonrisa llena de confianza—. ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

—Para poder encontrarte —dijo para sí misma al fruncir el ceño, sabía que tenía que regresar a casa, con la tarea incompleta, pero al menos le daría su merecido a esta persona horrible que hizo algo peor que insultar a la persona más amada—. ¡Pagarás por esto, Miku Izayoi!

Alzó el puño al cielo.

—¡Adonai Melek!

Tohka fue rodeada por un aura morada, así como chispas la envolvieron hasta que se disiparon para mostrar un vestido combinado con una armadura, su falda era de un material extraño, pero brillante. Y su armadura era de tonos morados y dorados.

—¡Sandalphon! —Con un llamado que casi fue un rugido, invocó un trono de piedra enorme, del cual retiró una espada bastante grande y que se veía poderosa.

Miku preparó otra onda sonora, mucho más poderosa que la anterior, pero Tohka sostuvo con fuerza a Sandalphon y tomó una pose ofensiva. Ambas gritaron al mismo tiempo al lanzar sus ataques, pero el ataque de Tohka fue tan potente que cortó el viento y con eso, el ataque de Miku se partió, dándole de lleno.

—¡Ahhhh! —Miku cayó al suelo, llena de sangre en el torso, manchando su precioso vestido y se revolcó del dolor.

—Ahh… Ahh… Uuu… —Tohka se asustó de lo que había hecho, tanto así que su espada desapareció por completo. Tohka emprendió vuelo y se fue en dirección hacia la frontera de la ciudad. «¡Lo siento, Tsubasa-san!»

Cuando Tohka volvió a casa, entró por la puerta principal, de forma lenta, la puerta hizo un chirrido feo que pondría en alerta a cualquiera dentro, pero no fue así, incluso si había alguien sentado ahí, en un sillón. A sus pies un bolígrafo y un libro; el mismo que estaba leyendo esta tarde, para sus lecciones de escritura.

La chica dio un par de pasos y su rostro palideció, sentía su sangre resbalarse por sus piernas y por su trasero.

—Tsu… Tsubasa-san, volví… No me e-esperaste despierto, pero ya estoy aquí… No tienes que preocuparte más… —decía mientras avanzaba y unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, su vestido y armadura desaparecieron—. Estoy en casa… Y no volveré a salir… Es hora de la cena… E-Es hora… Y-Ya es hora… Tsubasa-san, y-ya es h-hora…

Llegó a él y repitió esa frase al mover su cuerpo, pero no hubo respuesta, no había ni respiración, la de ella, por otro lado, se entrecortó y pasó a respirar por la boca, lo tomó de las mejillas con ambas manos temblorosas, estaban sucias y heridas, incluso con algo de sangre, movió su rostro, lo apretó suavemente.

—No… No… N-No… No es h-hora de seguir… d-durmiendo… N-No… —Su voz se quebró en ese instante, así como soltó todas sus lágrimas, lo abrazó con fuerza—. ¡NO! ¡NO, NO, NO! ¡Tsubasa-san! ¡Tenemos mucho qué hacer, hay tanto que tenemos que hacer! ¡No! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Ahhggg!

Tohka siguió gritando mientras se arrodillaba, porque ya no tenía fuerzas para mantenerse en pie, gritó con todas sus fuerzas, lloró todo lo que pudo llorar, se sumergió en la tristeza.

La chica terminó en el suelo, con la mirada perdida, la mente vacía, aun gemía de dolor y tristeza, pero sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, sus lagrimales no podían producir más. Su corazón no podía ser más estrujado de lo que ya estaba, su rostro no podía desfigurarse más por el dolor.

Entonces, trató de levantarse, pero su mano se apoyó en ese libro de tapas verdes que le había leído esta tarde. Ella lo tomó y se sentó, lo abrió en la primera página donde normalmente estaba el título de la obra, y mucho espacio vacío, ahí es donde encontró una nota hecha a mano temblorosa.

—P-Princesa… Creo que… Ya me voy a morir y no te… Veré más crecer… —Leyó con la voz destrozada y gimiendo en cada pausa—. Lo siento… Lo que amas también se va… Pero estaré vivo… En ti… En… "Tohka". T-Te amo, hija…

La vida se acaba en un instante, Tohka recuerdó que Tsubasa se lo había contado, una noche que se emborrachó, porque era un día que le generaba mucho dolor y nostalgia, el día en el que perdió a su familia y se exilió para vivir en soledad. Con tanto alcohol en el cuerpo, le contó cómo se sintió.

Sus sueños se quebraron, sus esfuerzos fueron cortados, su corazón fue aplastado y en su mente solamente quedaban memorias y lamentos; por todas las cosas que no hizo, por todas las cosas que no le enseñó a su pequeño, por todas esas veces en las que no amó a su esposa.

Le contó como todo se terminó en poco tiempo, como todos los ahorros para la universidad de su hijo y para su esposa y él cuando se jubilará, los retiró del banco para construir una casa alejado del mundo y admitió, porque estaba completamente borracho, que él solo quería morir.

Tohka se mostró curiosa porque el viejo bebía tanto, y entonces le enseñó sobre los vicios y los tragos amargos que le ayudaban a no pensar claramente, para adormecer su cuerpo y así su dolor. Ella lo recuerda muy bien, porque fue la primera y última vez que le enseñó que nada es para siempre, y que él algún día iba a morirse.

Nada es para siempre.

Lo entendió bien, se quedó grabado en su memoria, mucho más que lo que Tsubasa le dijo al día siguiente, sobre no ser cómo él, sobre que ella no debería beber nunca y… que él siempre estaría a su lado, para cuidarla, hasta que pudiera hacerlo todo sola.

Sin embargo, esto tampoco lo olvidaría.

—Tsubasa-san… —susurró al tomar ese libro contra su pecho, luego se puso de pie lentamente—. Te amo.

Sonrió un poco y besó su frente.

Un mes después, en otro mañana en el que el día empezaba desde muy temprano, una chica se despertaba de su colchón que rechinaba. Hacía la cama, después buscaba el conjunto de este día; no eran precisamente ropas lindas. Luego abría la ventana para observar su jardín con flores de muchos colores distintos, una sonrisa adornó su rostro.

Una vez lista con sus ropas, fue hacia el jardín para hacer las labores de todos los días, desde que había aprendido tantas cosas. La chica regaba las flores con el agua necesaria y con otras, con abundancia. Luego iba a recoger los vegetales para el desayuno de hoy y se lo preparaba ella sola, como él le enseñó.

—_Te cuidaré hasta que puedas valerte por ti misma… Pero creo que es un laaaargooo camino que recorrer… jajaja _

—_Tsubasa-san, ¿qué es valerse por sí misma? _

Tohka terminó con la comida, era una porción doble porque ahora era la única ocupando una silla en el pequeño comedor, con mesas y sillas de madera. Sonrió ante su desayuno abundante en vegetales, luego agradeció por la comida y desayunó.

Lavó los trastes, luego tomó una canasta grande y fue de nuevo a su área de cosecha donde recolectó todo lo que tenía, para regresar a casa, donde llenó costales de diferentes vegetales. Se aseguró de amarrarlos fuertemente.

De algo tenía que vivir, así que siguió los pasos de su maestro, quien tenía tratos con una tienda que vendría vegetales, semillas, frutas, entre otras cosas, en ciudad Tenguu. Tsubasa era un proveedor y con eso sobrevivía, ahora ese negocio le pertenecía a Tohka.

La chica, antes de irse, se dirigió al altar donde estaban las fotos de la señora y el hijo de Tsubasa, pero también estaba el libro de cubiertas verdes justo en medio de ambas. Encendió el incienso y su rostro se fue desfigurando poco a poco por el dolor, así que cerró los ojos y juntó las palmas.

«Lo siento, señora Tsubasa, pequeño Tsubasa. Tsubasa-san… Lo siento mucho también. No quería que me dejaras, incluso si dijiste que un día lo harías… Un día en el que yo pudiera hacer todo sola… Y lo hago, ¡cómo me enseñaste!» Soltó unas lágrimas, con los ojos aun cerrados. «Lo estoy haciendo bien, ¿verdad? Tu princesa lo está haciendo bien, ¿verdad?»

Ella recordó su rostro, reprodujo su voz en su cerebro, esa frase que siempre decía con cada cosa buena que hacía: "bien hecho, princesa". Abrió los ojos con una sonrisa amarga, llena de lágrimas. Luego se las limpió y tomó el libro para leer sus últimas palabras, otra vez.

Lo hacía desde que había muerto, todas las mañanas, antes de irse a la ciudad, o todas las noches, antes de irse a dormir. Y solamente lo hacía porque esas palabras finales eran las que siempre deseó escuchar, incluso si no las dijo ni una vez. Y porque también…

—También te amo, Tsubasa-san. Volveré pronto y me pondré a estudiar. Tú una vez me hablaste de la escuela, quiero ir y aprender muchas cosas, es lo que tu hubieras querido, estoy segura que podré pagarlo… Bueno. —Sonrió—. Nos vemos.

Tohka podía corresponder a esas palabras finales y cada vez que las leía, poco a poco, iba construyendo en su mente una nueva frase que, sin duda, sería propia del viejo.

"Te amo, princesa".


End file.
